bounty_hunter_black_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RedMouse/PvP in detail
Ok, so how do you win the game. The strategy youve chosen is probably to get all the nodes, or atleast #3, and then killkillkill. How you accomplish this is the tactical side of the match. More often than not, players from both teams will rush the center, shoot it out, and the winning side will claim the node, then either move on to next node or rush down to opposing teams startingpoint and farm kills. This can give the now pressed team a chance to A. Try and kill the onrushing enemy players then going for the lost nodes, or B. Attempt to bypass the enemy and steal the lost node back. The weaker side can sometimes win by taking advantage of the strongers bloodlust and stealing nodes. Dont ever count on the entire group against you being in berserkermode. In most full matches, theres one or two players who will rather secure the win than farm kills, so you risk running into one of those as you make your way to the lost nodes. Its allways a good idea to have a contingency plan if you find yourself outgunned at the center, either trying to escape unnoticed to the opposing side of the field or just finding cover. If your lvl 4, however brave, its a lost cause to engage a lvl 25 player, and you wont benefit, nor will your team. Remember, sometimes discretion is the better part of valor(and cowardice the better part of discretion, so you must bravely run away, to loosely quote Monty Python). Let the big guns take the node, and let them move on, but not too far, cause you will risk they start taking the next node, move up when clear and take the node. At this point they may have noticed that someone is trying to take it, and one or more will come back, if so, your probably lost, but now and then they dont look at the node icons and you will get away with it. As soon as you have fully taken the node you rush their remaining nodes in sequence, maybe you will pull it off, maybe not. I try to get the nodes as quickly as possible, defeating enemies at #3, rushing #4 while they respawn, when that is secure i go directly to #5, clear it and capture it. Keep a close eye on #4s icon while you do. If you see the enemy capturing it you will need to rush back and secure it, unless the icon you are taking is changing faster than the one your loosing, if it does, stand your ground. It is worth mentioning, that the distance from spawn to #3 is greater than that from #3 to #4 by roughly 40%, distance + spawndelay(if not spending crystals), means that you will be well ahead of your enemy when arriving at #4. This is true for both maps. - If you create the game, you can decide which levels are allowed to join, play it safe, atleast untill you feel ready to make life a bit harder on yourself. Teamplay(ish): If not alone, you are in theory, part of a team - but unless your sitting in the same room as your coplayers, communication is very limited. You can chat, but that means standing still and not being able to target and hammering the triggerbutton. In a fastpaced shooter, this will get you killed, or make you loose nodes. The time you spend trying to put together a cunning plan, will probably cause you to lose the game. Freyr, bless their souls, have come up with a brilliant solution to this problem, by allowing you to choose from a set of prewritten commands. The result is, that some jokers spam the chat with clever ideas or desperate requests, eliminating any benefit you could have had. "Defend the base!" - never, ever(ever) defend the base, you can not win this game by making your base an impenetrable fortress, or a sneaky ambush. You must control the centerfield, in this case the best defence, truly is a good offence! Defence is good, but only on a node-to-node basis, as soon as the next node is captured and secured, move on. "Help, I need a medic" Pffff! what this actually means is that the enemy is concentrating on one of your teammates, giving you a chance to use your friend as a decoy, either to kill the enemy while hes killing your friend, or freely move on to the next node. The majority of gamers out there will do their own thing, and rightly so, it is just for laughs afterall. I advise you to let them, and use them to keep attention away from you. Let them engage the enemy, THEN shoot/stab him or go for a node. Move a little behind your most eager teammates to accomplish the above. Let them take the heat, repay them for their sacrifice by winning the match. You can ofcourse gain great benefits and advantages from teamplay, but you need to define your roles prior to the match starting, to avoid confusion. Try to get to know your coplayers in online rooms. If you repeatedly see the same person in pvp, look for him/her in the online rooms, present yourself, be social, discuss pvp. If you make a point of getting to know people, play with them frequently, you will know how they play, and you can compliment their playingstyle by adapting your own(much easier than trying to boss them around, dictating how they should do things your way, the right way!) "Take next point" A solid piece of advise actually.. Having one or more lvl 1 teammates when facing lvl 25s is not a bad thing, they arent a burden, they arent in the way, they are bait! Noone ive faced or played with will ignore an enemy, regardless of lvl, they can still capture nodes, therefor they must die. Let your lowlevel teammates get the attention of the enemy player, then engage him from a different angle, and let him have it. You might still loose, thats always a risk, but getting the drop on an enemy will win you many, most if not all shootouts. Fieldcommand/awareness: Unless your the fastest thing out there, and even then, you need to always have a clear idea about your surroundings. In most cases you can rely on the enemy comming at you from either their homebase(if recently respawned) or their nearest node. This gives you the advantage of choosing where to meet them, and thus placing yourself so you can get that very important first shot. To make the most of this you should place yourself so you get behind them, they will be disoriented and you can finish them off safely. However, not all players have the good manners to be predictable, and some might bypass the #3 node entirely to circle you and take out your entire team from behind. This is where the orange speed chip comes in. There are so many blind angles and corners in both pvpzones, that the fastest player can cross the center and sneak up on you from behind in the opening part of the game. If he/she is really indesent, they will shower your team with rockets. Do another 180 and wait for you to respawn - Game Over. Keep checking your rear. Keep your weapon fully loaded. Dont ignore an opponent passing you if your lucky enough to notice. Keep your back the the wall when you move around a corners. Keep an eye on node counter in the low center of your screen, when colors are changing you know where an enemy is. Be extremely alert when capturing nodes, because the enemy will know where you are. Dont ignore a node you can capture, unless it serves a tactical purpose. Cover/assist your teammates if they are capturing a node, or if they can take care of themselves, move on to next node, to clear or capture it. Try to keep a mental picture of the zones layout in the back of your mind, cause your radar is jammed and map wont work. Be aware of your teammates location, and if you can, study their movementpatterns, this will help you when they are on the other team. Make mental notes of blind angles and hideouts you pass. Watch where friends and foes hide. When you have to stand still, direct your aim where the enemy is most likely to appear, but constantly check other accessroutes. Note: When a dead enemy's corpse dissapears, it means he has respawned. If this happens instantly after death he has spent crystals to ressurect faster, and will allready be on his way to you. If the corpse remains where he has fallen for several seconds(5-10 i think), he does not wish to waste the crystals on the respawn. You can use this as an indicator on how much time you have to capture or rush next node. Deciding how to best use this information will get easier as you do more and more matches, i suggest you use the time to capture nearest node or rush next, these seconds are precious cause while the corpse is visible you have one less enemy to worry about. - After having played enough matches, these things become secondnature to you, and you can let your instincts take over untill you go toe to toe with a superior enemy(and theres allways a bigger fish out there), then the learningprocess starts again. Movement/Targeting/Pulling the trigger: Unless you are waiting to ambush the enemy or capturing a node, you should be moving as much as possible, checking sides and rear as you run. A moving target is harder to hit. Try not to move too much in a straight line, but strafe, zigzag and make sudden changes in the direction you move. This is not the case in the opening phase of the match, where you want to reach the killingground first, then you choose shortest path to your destination, which you will have decided on before the game starts, that way there wont be any indecision or last second changes. Know your route before the game starts. Be unpredictable, if you choose the same path several times the enemy will eventually notice it. That doesnt mean you cant, or shouldnt do it, just be aware that this might make your enemy choose a different route aswell, away from you, or to block you. This can be an advantage if you mean to draw him away from the center node and will be discussed further in the following section. Targeting is not always as simple as you might think. If you have played the campaign you might be used to autotarget, in PvP thats not available. I have the luxury of playing on a tablet with big fat buttons you could hit using ovenmits. I havent played using a phone, but i suspect its quite a bit more tricky. When you approach an enemy, and have the time, i suggest you find the right vertical point first and then strafe to fix the horisontal point, aligning your gun with your target. This offers increased stability compared to pointing your weapon using right hand. You will be able to do this too ofcourse, but need alot more practise, ill get into that later. When you pull your trigger you will see your aim expand. This is the recoil effect that makes your weapon slightly(or much) less accurate if you pull the trigger again before it has reached the startingpoint. For every time you shoot in rapid succession the recoil will decrease accuracy, try holding it down on an assaultrifle, and you will see what i mean. I dont think you moving around affects accuracy or recoil, atleast i havent noticed it if it does. Weapons recoileffect differs greatly, so get to know the weapon you use and find a balance that suits you. 1on1 tactics(the way of the warrior): You come face to face with your opponent. Different factors will decide the outcome of the encounter. First there is the lvldifference of the two combatants. A high level gives you more life and more skillpoints to spend. Then there is the the weaponery and armor, many factors comes into play here, itemquality, itemtype, itemlevel chips and grenades. A lowlvl weapon will naturally do less damage than a similar weapon with a higher level, just as an armor at higher level or quality will offer more protection. Then you have the other players profficiency with his or hers equipment and how good they are at aiming, moving and using the surroundings - crates, walls, corners and high/low ground. Most inexperienced or overconfident players will stand their ground and pound their triggerbutton. It improves your aim, but makes you more voulnerable to incomming fire. Others will run straight at you, again because it stabilizes aim when you dont have to constantly compensate for your own horisontal movement, it does however make you a very easy target. You need to kite, strafe from side to side while either aiming and shooting, or waiting for your aim to align with the target and timing your shots. People who has focused on their melee attack, will try to get up behind you or close the distance between you as fast as possible. Do not exspect to get a second chance if you let them, they will kill you at first or second slash. If we assume that you see them comming, and they either cant kill you shooting their weapon, or they are so confident in their survivability that they dont bother trying, you should immediately start moving backwards while firing at them. If you start strafing sideways you lower the distance they have to travel before reaching you, and that wont do at all, back up in as straight a line as you can(know whats behind you so you dont end up cornering yourself). You will try to gun him down and hope you do, or maybe pull him closer to your teammates and have them kill him for you. A neat little move ive discovered while practicing this, is that when you have taken his shield down you can allow him to slowly get a bit closer, then suddenly move against him while slashing yourself. He will not exspect the sudden change of direction and if you time it and your slash correctly he will still be comming against you while he dies. This requires that you have some melee bonus, 2 - 350% atleast, and that his armor is shattered(Again its fairly obvious that a speed chip will improve your chances). When you need to fight an RPGuser, your best option is to get behind him and take him down before he can get a chance to shoot at you. RPG has area of effect damage meassured in feet, between 5 and 12(?) feet of damage depending on the mods on the weapon. The RPGuser wont have to hit you, just aim at your toes and hit the floor within 5 - 12(?) of you(or the wall behind you). Alot of people use the RPG because of this, and just as many or more despise the users of them, but noone argues their effiency, my only other advise is to have a good one in your toolbox and use it if you see a person equipped with one, in this case fight fire with fire, problem with that is that some matches end up being an RPG shootinggallery. When engaging RGPusers, or rocketeers, you need to pay special care to your surroundings, because, as earlier mentioned, they wont need to hit you directly, just the floor around your feet and wall behind or beside you if you are within the rockets explossive radius. Try to avoid being too close to the shooter, this will give you more time to react. The rocket is a slow moving projectile, so at mid to long range you can avoid them. When a rocketeer sees a moving enemy, he will have to time the impact of his shot with the movement of his target, he will therefor aim a bit infront of the enemy. You can use this to your advantage, by instantly moving the opposit direction when you see the rocket leaving the launcher, rocketeer will compensate for this and shoot fast, at which point you change direction again. The heavy recoil of the RPG will constantly lower its accuracy, and you will have to decide wether to stay and fight, or get the hell out of the way - more often than not, theres no escaping it, and youll have to suffer the respawn. Generally speaking its a good idea to place yourself near a corner so you can strafe in and out of fire. Your still gonna be in trouble if people throw grenades or shoots rockets at you, but you will take less damage. People with melee capabilities or shotguns will close the gap and turn the corner, and everyone else will try to improve their line of fire. - Try to implement what ive said about movementpatterns, and think of your own ways to outfight the opponent. Category:Blog posts